


A Crush Crushed

by Maxbass



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birth, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Fights, Futanari, Impregnation, Love Confessions, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pirates, Romance, Sea, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Boa Hancock sits on her throne sighing while thinking of her crush on the captain of the Straw Hats when her sisters bring in a nude figure who they found on the beaches of Amazon Lily. Little does the empress and the stranger realize that this encounter would change them as fate intertwines between the two of them.Thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and rereading it made me happy that I wrote it and hope that you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassOne Piece © Eiichiro Oda
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Marcella Highthorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	A Crush Crushed

“Why am I in love with Luffy when he clearly isn’t in love with me let alone showing any interest in me” Boa Hancock sighs while she sits on her throne looking a little desperate while Salome lies around the throne wondering how long this it will take before she gets over her depression while she fawns over that silly boy.

There is some noise coming from the door when Hancock’s sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold walk in and see their sister sit there with red cheeks, they could already tell what is going on by the expression on her face. “You should really give up on him, sister Hancock” Sandersonia says to which the other sister agrees. “It is just not befitting the empress of Amazon Lily but perhaps we can change the subject since we found this person on the beach but we are not certain what to do with her because she looks obviously like a woman yet she has a man-thing between her legs as well” Marigold stammers when the guard bring the stranger in.

The black-haired beauty looks up when she watches the stranger who had obvious female looks but her nude figure shows definitely a cock between her legs. Her hair stood out as it resembles the colors of fire and when she looks up, the snake princess could see that one eye is green like an emerald while the other has the color of gold. The dickgirl’s body is curvy with pale skin and several tattoos on her body. 

“She does look beautiful” Hancock muses while she finishes looking the stranger over who looks at her with a smile and it is one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen. “Tell me stranger, who are you and what are your plans here on Amazon Lily?” she says sounding like the leader that she is while she looks at the stranger with her dark brown eyes while Salome looks with some interest of what is going on.

“I am Marcella Highthorn and to be honest I had no clue where I was since I randomly teleported out of curiosity though normally I don’t end up naked like this though” the herm smiles referring to her nude figure while she looks at the empress and could not help admire the woman’s beauty. Hancock notices this and chuckles since it has been a while since someone responded this favorable to her.

“Hmmm I will have to see about that and see what I will do with you” the snake princess says while thinking before a smile crosses her lips when a temporary decision is made. “You will stay at my side until I make my final decision and you will be dressed appropriately, can’t have you standing next to me looking like that no matter how sexy you look” she chuckles with that remark while she snaps her fingers for one of her servants to start making an outfit for their visitor.

Hancock dismisses her sisters while she turns to her guest “I guess I should give you a room to stay while we decide your fate” Boa says with a mischievous smile on her lips while her eyes looks away after she has had a good look over the herm’s sexy body. “Follow me, Marcella” the raven-haired beauty orders and the goddess grins as she readily obeys while admiring the empress’ gorgeous looks and sexy body.

The woman smiles when she feels those eyes burn on her body feeling wanted after a very long time in her mind while subconsciously shaking her hips. “I guess this will be your room right next to mine though a lot smaller of course” she winks and grins while she opens the door. “Despite the circumstances I appreciate the hospitality and won’t resist anything you desire within reason of course” the herm says to who Hancock grins to which Marcella shrugs and winks. “Of course” the empress chuckles when they enter the room.

“This looks like a pleasant room, thank you empress” the vampiress says with a huge bow and kisses the woman’s hand while she wonders through her room. “Oh my, you are a charmer” Hancock grins while she leaves her guest to her room and makes her way to own room. “Why could Luffy not be like Marcella?!” she thinks loudly while she falls on the bed wondering why she even thinks like this when she has such a crush on the captain of the Straw Hats.

“Not sure what is happening to me but I guess I better see how this will develop” the empress of Amazon Lily just sighs yet she feels rather happy with today’s events until she goes out of her room due to her duties while she sees one of the girls go into Marcella’s room to take her measurements.

The rest of the day is rather uneventful and Hancock sits on her throne with Salome when her guest arrives at her throne room wearing a red and yellow bikini and a sarong of the same colors around her waist which is a good way to hide her meat sword since the fabric would clearly show it if Marcella was not wearing the fabric around her waist. The redhead smiles radiantly while saluting the snake princess “Marcella Highthorn reporting for duty captain” the hybrid herm grins and Boa thinks that her guest must have heard that she is a pirate captain as well as the empress of this island.

Yet is was funny the way she got saluted like that by the herm who seem to elevate her mood and she is grateful for that since she has been feeling down lately with her crush distracting her from her duties. “You look amazing, Marcella” she tells the vampiress who blushes in response which made the empress giggle in her mind “join me here for a bit, I have still an hour to go and then we will have dinner” Marcella smiles and takes her place behind the ruler of this island’s kingdom while she watches the raven-haired woman work.

“Very impressive” Marcella says when the work day ended and she has watched the empress work for an hour “you are a good leader, I can already tell from just watching you shortly and the way you handled my case” When she says this Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia walk in and they hear their sister giggle for the first time in a long while that does not involve the boy she has a crush on. “Never expected anyone to have such an effect on our sister that is not Luffy, maybe her stranding here is a good thing?” Sandersonia whispers to Marigold who nods after seeing the exchange between the two.

“What are you two talking about?” Boa Hancock asks when she sees her sisters whisper to one another while pointing at her and Marcella. “Oh nothing sis, we were just saying that we are glad that you seem to be in a more happy place compared earlier today” Marigold replies quickly and her oldest sister looks at her in surprise since she has not realized that herself until just now. “I guess you have a point, it is nice to be appreciated and complimented and Marcella seem to be full of them” the raven-haired woman grins while looking at her guest.

“Just being honest with what I have seen so far and a woman like you deserve to get complimented when it is deserved” the demoness says honestly with a slight blush on her cheek since she does not feel she has done something special. “Well it has been a while and I am glad you came to us but for now it is time for dinner” the snake princess says and locks her arm in Marcella’s “you two take care and maybe we’ll talk later or is there something you wanted to talk about?” 

Her sisters shake their heads since they were just curious on how things were going with the beached herm but it seems to go differently yet better than they had expected. “They seem to get along quite well” Marigold says while they walk outside the palace. “Agreed, let’s hope that she will forget about you know who though it feels they are getting along a lot faster than expected” Sandersonia says while her large tongue flicks from her lips. “Agreed, let’s just hope things work out better between them than her and Luffy, sis deserves someone who feels the same way about her as she does about them” Marigold tells her sister who agrees while they both walk to their homes together before they go their own way,

“Hope you don’t mind this forwardness but I feel so much at ease around you that I have not experienced in a while” Boa Hancock smiles beautifully when she says this while they make their way to the dining room. “You make me feel at ease and comfortable as well, I was afraid I might have to fight or teleport out. I am glad I didn’t have to or I would not have met you” Marcella giggles when they enter the room and dinner sits there on the table.

A giggle escapes the woman’s lips at those words while Marcella pulls Hancock’s chair back who sits on it as the herm puts it down gently. “To be honest I was feeling a little down earlier before my sisters brought you before me but you certainly made my day better” the gorgeous empress tells the fey who blushes cutely at those words. “What had you down then, my empress?” Marcella asks formally though with a wink before she takes a bite from the food.

“Well if you don’t mind me telling you about it then I will” she says and Marcella gestures her to proceed. A wry smile comes across the woman’s face which makes the goddess almost regret her question but the empress starts telling her about this guy by called Luffy whom she has a crush on for a long while but he barely notices her affection and recounts all of their encounters. The result was all the same which made her so frustrated but she does not seem to help herself but fawn over him.

When she finishes, she thanks Marcella for listening to her rambling on but Marcella tells her it is fine. “I am rather feeling sorry for him for not noticing the affection that you’ve been showing to him and to be honest he is a fool for it” the goddess says bluntly which surprises the snake princess since she is not used to being addressed so directly. “I would count my blessings to have such a beautiful, strong and smart woman like yourself be in love with me” Marcella tells the woman honestly again which makes them both blush before they take another bite while they continue to chat and eat growing closer by the end of it.

An hour later they both head to their own room for some rest. When Boa Hancock finally falls asleep, she dreams of Marcella where she normally would dream of Luffy while she blushes and giggles in her sleep until she wakes up the next morning.

“That was weird but somehow it felt right” Boa Hancock thinks when she opens her eyes in the morning as a ray of sunlight hits her beautiful face and she stretches herself before she gets out of bed. She blushes a little when she thinks of the dreams she had last night “those were some hot dreams” she thinks again when she sees her bath. The snake princess smiles and enters the bath to let it clean her luscious body while singing softly as she does so which does not go unnoticed by some of her servants who start gossiping about their empress possibly being in love with someone else than the captain of the Straw Hats.

In the next room there is a similar scene where Marcella whistles a song as well as she takes the bath after a wonderful night full of beautiful dreams of her host. The servants notice that as well and they are guessing that both their empress and the goddess are in similar moods meaning they must be in love with one another. This rumor spreads through the palace like a wildfire which slowly makes its way outside of it as well.

The two ladies get dressed while they put the finishing touches on themselves while looking in the mirror before they open the door simultaneously and they look at one another and start to giggle like little girls which only adds fuel to the gossip machine. 

“Morning, hope you slept well?” Boa asks and Marcella nods with a cute smile. “Couldn’t be better, never had dreams this good” she grins and winks “must be the place or the company” The woman giggles before she replies with “I certainly hope so, it has been a while to since I slept like this and felt like it could actually be true” the raven-haired beauty says with the biggest smile she has had in a long while before walking up to Marcella and invites her for breakfast which the redheaded herm happily accepts.

They chat and talk to one another as close friends during breakfast but they both could feel that this relationship will evolve in something more in time.

Weeks pass and the rumors reach Hancock’s sister who seems overjoyed by this news even if they are rumors. When they decide to visit their sister to see what is up and when they see the two there together with their elder sister sitting on the throne and the herm right behind her, they could see there are feelings between the two though it seems like neither one of them has admitted it to the other.

“Hello sisters! How are you two today?” Hancock asks cheerfully which makes the pair smile since they are happy to catch her in such a good mood. “We are fine though it seems you are doing very well since Marcella there arrived on the island” Marigold says with a smile on her lips. “Yeah she has been good to make me feel better and haven’t thought much about you know who” she tells them and the two younger sisters look at one another and grin. “Are you aware of the rumors that are going on in Amazon Lily?” Sandersonia asks.

They could see form the expression on Hancock’s face that she has not which makes them both giggle when she asks “what rumors?” Sandersonia looks mischievously at Marigold before she speaks “the rumors are that you and Marcella are in love with one another and are dating” This time Marcella’s eyes widen she hears this shortly followed by the same expression on the snake princess while Salome chuckles at this. Then the two look at one another and the bright red on their cheeks tells the younger sisters enough that those feeling are true at least.

“Is it true that you love me?” Boa looks at Marcella who smiles and thinks for a moment though the pirate empress is familiar with people falling in love with her mostly for her beauty and not who she is personality-wise, she does hope that the hybrid herm does love her. “Yes, I am in love with you and would love to spend eternity with you” the goddess says before she continues “I think you’re very beautiful and very wise, smart and charming and I hope you love me as much as I love you”

Her heart is beating like crazy in her chest while her sisters watch this scene developing holding their breathes in anticipation of how their sister will respond to those warm and genuine words. “I-I love you to” Hancock finally replies while looking at the hybrid herm “will you go out with me on a date and take it from there?” The fallen angel smiles warmly and then softly kisses the woman on the lips for the first time before replying “I would love to, show me your empire and I am looking forward to it. I want to be with you and if things go well I would love it for me to eventually become your wife and defend you and your empire”

Marigold and Sandersonia both giggle when they see what is happening between their sister and this former stranger turned possible wife for their sister. “They do look good together” Marigold whispers and Sandersonia nods while they watch the two of them planning their first real date together.

“So we go out tomorrow and I will show you places that no tourist would ever see when they visit here” Boa Hancock says with a loving smile “some of those I have never shown to anyone, what do you say?” The redhead looks into those brown eyes before she speaks and tells her that she would love that. She also tells the woman that any place where she is, would be wonderful and that she is looking forward to it. “Then I will make it so” the snake princess claps her hands while giving orders to her maids who smile brightly at this since all of them now see those rumors confirmed while they rush off in all directions.

“It seems we were the only ones that did not notice our feelings for one another” Marcella chuckles when she sees all that is taking place in front of her “though I am really happy that your sisters brought this to our attention” The goddess turns towards the giggling Sandersonia and Marigold “thank you” is all she says to them but it was enough for them to grins broadly. “Better take good care of her or we will kick your ass” Marigold says playfully to which Marcella chuckles and nods “I will” she says to the youngest sister.

Then the two who just confessed their feelings to one another and blush a little when they look at one another in the eyes but they do not break the stare. “We better let these two lovebirds alone, we are just in the way, Mari-nee” Sandersonia grins and the two siblings leave their oldest sister with her date, to plan their date and take their relationship to the next level.

“I will have some planning to do so it is a good thing my schedule is light today because I want you to fall in love with my empire as well” Hancock says cheerfully when her brown eyes widen when she feels the goddess’ lips on hers and closes them as she gently kisses back. “I love its leader already so I am sure I will love her empire to” Marcella whispers lovingly as they both smile warmly when one of her underlings reminded them of where they are and they quickly rush through the schedule so that Hancock could make her plans.

When it is time for sleep, Hancock has difficulty falling asleep when her mind is filled with the thought of Marcella and their date yet she feels as happy as she has not been in such a long time. “She loves me” she giggles and blushes “and not just for my looks” while she is so happy that her sisters forced this confession as she softly brushes her lips where the fey had kisses her earlier today. “Tomorrow can’t come fast enough” the beautiful woman thinks before she drifts to sleep.

Birds are chirping outside when Marcella opens her eyes and a smiles crosses her lips when she realizes what day it is. She sleeps more out of habit than needing it. It does feel good to wake up to something that she has been looking forward to as well as hoping for since the day she had fallen in love with her date. “Only a few more hours and then we are out on our date, I wonder what she has planned” the vampiress grins while she takes her bath and eats her food before she gets dressed.

A few hours pass and Hancock checks herself out in the mirror liking what she is seeing. “Can’t remember when I was on a date before. No one I have met wanted this since they lusted for me or said that they loved me for just my looks before they got turned into stone” the raven-haired woman grins when she remembers what Marcella said about her when she confessed that she loved the warlord of the sea. “She is beautiful as well as sexy, smart, charming and more” Hancock smiles before she makes her way to the herm’s room and knocks on the door.

Her breath got taken away when she sees how beautiful her date looks who hooks her arm in the captain’s arm when she says that she is all hers for the day and hopes for the rest of their lives together. “I hope so to” Hancock whispers in Marcella’s ear while she guides her outside where a small carriage is waiting for them. The empress gives the driver a piece of paper with all the sights she wants to show the demoness before joining her in the carriage while the two of them hug and snuggle as they go from sight to sight.

They travel a few hours seeing all sorts of sights when they arrive at a secluded area where the road stops and the driver tells them that she has taken them as far as she could. “We have to get out and walk the rest of the way if you don’t mind, darling?” Hancock says and offers her hand which the herm gladly takes. “Of course not, I’d travel to the end of the world with you” Marcella replies while their fingers intertwine as they walk towards their destination until they enter a beautiful cove with a hot spring in the middle of it.

“This is called lovers spring. Legend has it that if people tell their life story and they still love one another after that, they will be with one another happily for the rest of their lives and have to carve their name in this ancient tree” the pirate captain tells the goddess who smiles and nods as they sit at the edge of the hot spring and tell the other their life story. When they finish they look one another deep in the eyes when Hancock asks in a shaky voice “and?” A warmth washes over Marcella as she answers “I am even more in love with you now than I was before, what about you?” the goddess asks nervously.

The woman bends over and places a gentle kiss on the herm’s lips before replying with “I feel the same as you, I love you so much” They both kiss deeply and passionately with their hearts completely opened to one another before they turn to the tree and carve their initials in the middle of a heart as they undress. The couple gets into the hot spring as they wrap their arms around one another and stare into the other’s eyes when Marcella makes a promise to the snake princess “I am going to marry you one day and be the best wife you could wish for but for now I am happy to call you my girlfriend”

“Mmm as am I” the lovely lady purrs while she snuggles against her girlfriend and they kiss warmly and deeply, their breasts pressed against one another while their arms are wrapped around one another. They do not notice the small mystic glow that surrounds their bodies to seal their bond while they kiss and cuddle for an hour before they leave the hot spring as a loving couple.

“How did the date go, sister?” Sandersonia asks curiously while Marcella was away in the kitchen since she decided to cook dinner for the two of them as a way to close their first date. Hancock giggles and blushes and starts telling her sisters all that has happened which includes their time at the hot spring, though she kept what her and Marcella told one another a secret, and both her sisters giggle when they hear that their sister and the new arrival are now girlfriends. 

“That is some verdict” one of the empress’ sister says teasingly making them all chuckle like crazy when there is a delicious scents coming from the kitchen which makes the three Boa sisters drool. Their stomachs are rumbling when Marigold looks pleadingly at her oldest sister. “Next time we will have a family dinner but for now it is the last part of my date with her and it was her idea s considering everything else was planned by me” Hancock tells her sisters who pout yet understand as they quickly leave to get food elsewhere.

“That smells absolutely amazing, my love” the beautiful woman says while she kisses her girlfriend on the cheek before sitting down. “Hope you like what I made, darling” the goddess says with a smile as she sits down and they both eat the delicious food in front of them.

“Delicious, next time we should have my sisters join for a family get together but for now I just want to cuddle for the rest of the day and maybe next month we should stay in one bedroom instead of the one room each but we don’t want to give the impression that we’re moving too fast after just becoming girlfriends” Hancock giggles at that last word while Marcella agrees that that might be best but it will be harder now that their relationship has gone up a level.

Shortly after this conversation the newly formed couple walks hand in hand before they enter their rooms falling asleep quickly and they dream about the future ahead of them.

A month later and the two begin to share a room and word goes throughout the empire that their empress has found a girlfriend who she is deeply in love with. The women smile and giggle at that when pictures start to spread around as well since they have been spotted several times and do nothing to hide their relationship. 

Several months after that word reach the empire that the Manly Men fleet is making their way to Amazon Lily to put the women residing there in their place at the feet of the manly crew where they belong and serve them as a woman should. Boa Hancock hears this and sends out a message for help while she learns that Manly Men fleet consists of vain and misogynic men lead by the Golden One and his officers the two Harper brothers, ‘The Model’ Richard Vigneault, Lawrence ‘The Narcissist’ Pfohl and Randy ‘Macho Man’ Poffo. Each of those men are captains of their own vessel which means their fleet consists of seven vessels ready for a fight while the Amazon Lily empire has one at the moment.

Over the next weeks the Kuja Pirates start preparing for the impending attack and Marcella has been added to the crew of female pirates. Some wonder why she is there and what skills she may possess but their captain assures them that she is a welcome addition and will prove herself. The crew shrugs but continues their preparations until one day they see a fleet of ships arrive with a skull and flexing arms badge on the sails though from the other side that wears a straw hat. “Looks like we at least have one more vessel to aid us” Boa Hancock shouts as the Going Merry leaves port to meet the fleet.

“We need to get there faster and meet with the Thousand Sunny, can you do anything to speed things up?” the captain asks her crew when Marcella raises her hand. She walks towards the back and spreads her arms as a gust of wind starts to fill the sails. “Damn she can do that?” Sandersonia looks in surprise and Hancock only grins while their ship speeds up to meet the straw hat pirates.

“Thanks for the assistance, let’s kick their asses together, Captain Luffy” Hancock shouts out before turning to her crew when he gives her the thumbs up. The women mumble amongst one another when they noticed that their empress no longer fawns over the boy and look at the wind wielder with smiles before they return their attention to the fight ahead of them.

“Did you see that, Nami?” Nico asks her friend who looks at her with confusion when the raven-haired woman replies “did you notice anything different about the way Hancock responded to how she normally responds when she sees our captain?” Nami thinks a minute and her eyes widen when she realizes what her friends means “oh I see yes, normally she would ogling all over Luffy but now she doesn’t” Nico nods and they thinks something has changed since last they met the Kuja captain when they notice a new member at the back of the Going Merry who looks in their direction and they feel the wind filling the sails of their ship. “Did she do that?” Nami asks and Nico shrugs with an “I guess so” look in her eyes before they prepare for battle.

The Golden One stands there on his deck looking at the vastly approaching ships and his eyes widen since he did not expect any resistance nor the speed they are coming at his fleet. “Ok put that mirror away and signal the other boats that they should prepare for battle but it probably won’t be much of a fight since they are mostly women anyway” he says while flexing a few muscles right before the mirror gets taken away.

The men start posing with their weapons as if they are standing in a mirror when three crews of their ship notice the women on the Going Merry and their captain and start to gawk and cheer like a pack of animals until they turn to stone as Hancock uses her powers she had gained from the Love-love fruit. All except the captains who are too vain to look at one of the most beautiful women in the known world since, in their eyes, she has nothing on their stunning looks.

Soon they realize that they have no crew so they quickly board the women’s vessel along with their leader who looks at disgust at these independent women and shouts “you should throw yourself at my feet and serve me as you were meant to be!” This riles all the women on board to furiously attack the men that boarded their ship while Hancock faces their leader who grins at the stunning woman “I am going to make you my main bitch” he tells her before he swings his big club at her which she agilely dodges and turns around quickly as her hair flows along those movements exposing her back.

The leader of the enemy notices the slave tattoo on Hancock’s back and grins as he says “well, well…a slave who doesn’t know her place” He licks his lips and rubs his crotch which momentarily unnerves the Kuja captain who does not like to be reminded of that part of her past when suddenly someone jumps in front of her just when the Golden One was going for the kill. He looks in shock when he sees that a redheaded woman stopped his attack with one hand and rages “who the hell are you?!”

Marcella looks at the man with disgust when she shouts “I am the one who is going to marry her some day!” which makes the man look in disgust before smiling menacingly as he tries to free his club from her grasp. “Lesbian bitch! I am going to get you for that!” he shouts as he tries to free the club from her grasp and only succeeding as a piece of it shatters underneath the goddess’ grasp. 

“Snap out of it, darling!” Marcella shout while she quickly sends the Golden One to dick kick city which send him buckling over before he arches his back after the goddess knees him right in the face cracking his nose and jaw. While he reels back, the Kuja pirate captain regains her composure and speeds forward and slashes her swords all over the men’s bloody face before she slashes a big X on his chiseled chest.

The enemy leader curses incoherently as he stumbles back and then sees his reflection in a barrel of water and his eyes widen when he sees his disfigurement. He runs off to his shipment and signals the retreat. The remaining members of the crew turn to the two ships that still remain after the fight and can contain all the remaining disfigured misogynic men who quickly retreat while the two victorious vessels cheer at this.

Both ships head back to shore and the crews of both ships greet each other friendly. Hancock walks up to Luffy and gives him a hand and a thank you before she walks towards Marcella to thank her as well with a wink though everyone on the Kuja pirates had heard Marcella’s declaration but their empress tries to stay formal for now.

Nami walks up to Boa Hancock together with Nico Robin and asks her what has changed where she points at Luffy only standing a few feet away from her. Hancock motions them to come closer and starts telling them about Marcella with whom she is deeply in love with before calling the goddess to her. Marcella smiles and greets each woman with three kisses on the cheek which makes the two women giggle before Hancock wraps and arm around the waist of the herm who does the same.

“I do have a request if you two don’t mind?” the empress asks and the women shake their head to tell her to go ahead. “We will be married in two months time and I would like it if you two would become my bridesmaids” Hancock asks and the two women look at each other and nod eagerly while Marcella stands there with her mouth open before Hancock looks at the herm before she realizes that she missed a few steps and goes to her knees in front of everyone while she holds a small box open in front of the herm. 

Everyone looks at this spectacle before Hancock speaks “Marcella Highthorn, I have been in love with you almost as soon as we met and after our time at the sacred hot spring I knew that we are meant to be together. Marcella, I love you and would be honored if I could call you my wife, will you marry me?” The hybrid herm looks in awe and shock before she blushes at those words while she forgets everyone around her and then replies “I love you so much Boa Hancock…of course will I marry you, you are the love of my life”

The crowd around them erupts and everyone comes to congratulate the newly engaged couple while Marigold and Sandersonia both are asked to be the best women in the wedding which they both gladly accept. The two younger Gorgon sisters congratulate their soon-to-be sister in law and welcome her to the family.

After two months of arranging their marriage, the day has finally come for the two lovers to become wife and wife. They both look gorgeous and beautiful while they both wear the dress that Hancock had dreamed of for so long. Belladona walks Marcella to the aisle while Kikyo does the same thing for Boa Hancock. They stand there in front of the altar while Nerine is the priest that performs the ceremony.

Marcella lifts Hancock’s veil and smiles warmly while she whispers that she looks stunning. “You do as well, my love” the empress whispers back as the ceremony starts and both ladies turn towards the priest who begins to recite from the book of marriage.

“You may kiss the bride” Nerine tells them after they said their vows to one another and they both kiss deeply before someone clears their through to remind them that there are people watching. The expression on their faces makes everyone their laugh and the two wives run towards the exit and into the carriage.

They rush towards their room and change their wedding dresses for ball gowns for the party though they wish they could skip it to spend the night together but they have to do this for formality. Marcella and Hancock quickly rush to the ballroom where the party is being held and they do the first dance together in front of all their guests.

A few hours later the couple gets away from their guests and makes their way to their room where they kiss and undress one another. Their bare skin touches against one another as they hold one another close kissing passionately. “Mmm I love how big my wife is, will you make an heir with me?” Hancock whispers sweetly and Marcella nods. “Not only that but I am doing this as well” she says and suddenly Hancock feels something warmly flowing through her body while an orange light envelopes her body. 

“I made you my chosen so that your lifespan is greatly extended, I plan to be with you as long as possible, my beloved wife” the goddess explains which makes her wife giggle and nod. They crawl against one another; Marcella starts to rub the love button of her wife while Hancock wraps her fingers around that thick girlcock and starts to jerk it off. They both moan in the kiss as their genitals show the signs of their arousal.

“I want to drink from your lower lips before I push my dick inside you to make our first child together” Marcella smiles before slipping between those long legs. Her wet tongue slides over those moist lips, she drinks deeply from her wife’s wet slit before her ruby lips wrap tightly around that love button and starts to suckle on it. “Oh my god aaah that feels so good mmm! You please your wife so much aaah so glad I am yours as you are mine!” the woman moans as her back arches form the pleasure that courses through her body.

“You got that right, babe” Marcella smiles as she crawls up to face her wife. Hancock lies on her back on the edge of the bed. The raven-haired beauty lifts her head a little and takes her hands back to touch the mattress with her fingertips. She spreads her legs apart and presses them to her upper body as close as possible. Marcella leans over her wife with her feet together and with one hand, she holds her gorgeous wife by the thigh and the second rests on the mattress before she enters her lover from the side.

Slowly Marcella starts to move her hips while her wife gets used to the thick pole attached to the herm’s hips. “Oooh my goddess is so big aah I love it mmm as I love you” Hancock moans warmly before her lips cannot say a word when she find the lips of her wife on hers and they kiss passionately while that tattooed bubble butt of Marcella moves back and forth. 

The newlyweds put all off their feelings for each other in that kiss which is even now growing to newer levels. Faster and faster that love rod moves into that love tunnel taking the ride with delight. Hearts beat like crazy in their ample chests while they build towards their orgasm and before they know it, hot fertile seed pours deeply into the woman’s womb as the couple creates life into that organ while Hancock’s womb overflows from the goddess’ jizz.

“I feels so good being inside you, babe” Marcella says in a loving tone “I know our children will be beautiful and smart” Hancock giggles and nods when she feels that meat rocket slip from her womanhood “mmm I am glad we met and knew this would happen from the moment I laid my eyes on you” The pirate captain slips down and puts that flaccid shaft between her large breasts and gives it a nice and hot massage rubbing some semen on them as well. 

“Mmm I feel the same way aaah I knew it was meant to be for us to meet and fall in love with one another aaaah” Marcella moans when her pole rises and hardens and then purrs heatedly as her wife starts to lick and suckle her shaft between those big tits. “Now I want it inside me again aah! Please pour more of your breeding milk inside my womb” the empress orders politely while climbing on the bed and spread her legs wide while she raises her ass up in the air while her breasts press against the soft mattress. 

“Babe, we’re going to make love for all eternity if you so desire” the vampiress coos before she press her shaft inside her wife’s cuntagain, her lips on that sexy neck and they make love for the rest of the night until they fall asleep in one another’s arms.

Nine months later the cries of crown princess Yua echoes through the palace while her parents held her as the proof of their love and they would raise her with love and care.

The End


End file.
